


Shōyō’s Wedding

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Illicit activities under tables, Like a ridiculous amount of feelings, M/M, Natsu is 21, Sap Saturation, dont worry, feelings-palooza, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: “You ready for this?” His father asks, the Hinata Smile shining on his face like a thousand, one thousand watt bulbs.“Always been,” Shōyō replies with a giggle.





	Shōyō’s Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> [ The companion piece to An Affair to Remember ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650940) by stacysmash
> 
> Her lovely story inspired this. Thanks, Stacy for screaming with me about TsukiHina.

Weddings are a hectic affair. Most people expect it, and all of them dread it. Not Shōyō, he thrives on hectic. Chaos gives him energy, and as he’s matured, he likes to think that he’s better able to manage himself.

Kei might disagree, but he’s learned to ignore his fiancé’s salty attitude over the years.

Right now, Shōyō is dealing with the caterer, or more specifically a stressed Hitoka who is dealing with a stubborn caterer. Hitoka is their wedding planner, not because she has a career in the field, but because Shōyō couldn’t tell the difference between alabaster and ivory if you held a gun to his head, and Kei would rather have a colonoscopy than plan a large scale event that includes people.

Hitoka, though, is organized and she has great taste. Also, she volunteered.

In hindsight, Shōyō thinks, he probably should have turned her down. While she may have a better handle on her anxiety since their high school days, she’s still able to get herself worked up under certain circumstances. Like now, as she looks like she’s gonna have a nervous breakdown because the caterer insists she ordered the chicken instead of the fish, and the hors d’oeuvres are late.

“Tokkun, it’s fine,” Shōyō says, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder as the huffy caterer stomps away, “It’s just food. No one will really care.” It’s too late to do anything about it anyway, so Shōyō doesn’t understand the importance of making a huge fuss.

“ _I_ care,” she complains, then sighs, leaning into him. “Maybe I can talk him into a discount. You shouldn’t have to pay full price for the wrong meal.”

Shōyō chuckles and kisses the crown of her head, “Don’t worry,” he answers into her hair, “Everything will turn out alright. It’s my wedding day, after all.”

She jerks back suddenly, startling him, her eyes narrowing as she looks him up and down. “It _is_ your wedding, Shōkun. Why are you still not dressed?”

Shōyō rolls his eyes and grins, “My wedding planner was having a conniption and I had to make sure she didn’t keel over before the wedding even started.”

Hitoka squeaks, her face turning red even as she glares back at her friend. She’s about to retort, but a small, blonde, and freckled four year old throws herself between them, clinging to Shoyo’s waist.

“Uncle Shōyō!” She squeals, rubbing her face into his hip like a cat. She’s dressed in a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and socks, and her short hair is a mess. Her ahoge bobs as she bounces on her little feet, bright brown eyes staring up at Shōyō.

Shōyō grins big, hefting the child into his arms. “See, Tokkun, if you die, you’ll be leaving this adorable little thing behind.” He nuzzles her cheek as she gasps, “Why is Mama dying?!”

Hitoka rolls her eyes, “I’m not, baby, Shōyō is just being dramatic.”

Hatsue squeezes Shoyo’s face between her small chubby hands, forcing him to look at her serious expression. “Mama is not dying, uncle Shōyō.”

Shōyō chuckles, “She might if she keeps panicking about nothing.”

Hitoka scoffs beside him, reaching out to take her child in her arms, “Alright, Hatsue, where is your father?”

As if summoned, Yamaguchi slides around the corner looking harassed and out of breath. “There you are, you little escape artist,” he chides playfully when he sees his giggling little girl in the arms of her mother.

Hitoka smiles at her daughter and tickles her tummy, causing even more bell-like giggles to fall from her. “Did you run away from your father?”

Hatsue wiggles out of her mother’s arms and slips to the floor looking sheepish as Yamaguchi reaches them. “Papa doesn’t do my hair like mama does.”

Yamaguchi blushes and Shōyō laughs. “I tried,” Yamaguchi tells his wife, and Hitoka chuckles, pulling him down as she goes to her toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” Hitoka tells her squirming offspring, “Mama to the rescue.”

She takes the little girl by the hand and starts off down the hallway, not waiting on Yamaguchi. She looks over her shoulder, calling out to her husband, “Dashi, make sure Shokun gets dressed before he’s late, unless he _wants_ me to have that conniption.”

Shōyō dismisses her worries with a blasé wave of his hand, smiling fondly as he stood by, watching his close friends be a family. It dawns on him that soon, he and Kei will be headed down that road. Not that having kids is on Shōyō top priority list right now, but at least the idea doesn’t seem impossible anymore.

“Well, you heard the wife,” Yamaguchi says, grinning at Shōyō and giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

“Aww, what’s the rush? I have plenty of time.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head, grin still in place. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” He teases as they head back toward Shoyo’s hotel room.

“As if!” Shōyō scoffs, he’s never been more sure of anything.

“Good, cause I don’t think I can deal with any more nerves.”

Shoyo’s stomach drops, worried now that Kei is having second thoughts. Getting married had been Kei’s idea, he was the one to propose. Regardless, it took Kei years to finally pop the question, Shōyō having resigned himself to be content their relationship had finally settled into something stable as it was. It isn’t as if Kei didn’t want to get married, or as if he had some fear of commitment. No, it was simply rooted in his insecurities. They had come through hell and high water, breakups and reconciliations, all due to Kei’s fear that he would never be enough for Shōyō, no matter how often he was reassured. It doesn’t help that Shōyō travelled a lot as part of his contract with the professional league.

But as they grew older and matured, their lives calmed down and they settled into a steady, comfortable life. Shōyō considers it a miracle Kei even proposed seeing as he isn’t one for change.

The things you’ll do for love.

Still, that didn't mean that Shōyō couldn’t get insecure about his finicky fiancé at times.

“Kei...he’s not having second thoughts, is he?” Shōyō asks Yamaguchi, his voice quiet with trepidation.

Yamaguchi had been humming quietly as they walked, eyes shiny with wedding day whimsy because he is a ‘closet’ romantic. “Hmm?” He asks, absentminded until he drags his eyes toward Shōyō and sees the worried look in his face. He rushes to assuage Shoyo’s fears with a wave of his hands, “Oh nononono, sorry. I just mean he’s a bit frantic about everything being perfect.” Yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck, giving Shōyō a penitent look.

Shōyō laughs, that definitely sounds like Kei, ever the perfectionist. People who didn’t know them well were always surprised about their relationship. Outwardly, Shōyō and Kei are as different as night and day. Kei is extremely introverted, though he has gotten better over the years. Still, he prefers quiet nights or the company of a few close friends compared to Shoyo’s more extroverted behavior. Shōyō loves people and could make friends with the Devil given the chance. Kei often jokes that Shōyō is every bit a real life manifestation of Goku. Shōyō always returns with comparing Kei to Picolo. Things tend to dissolve from there into debates about who of their friends resemble which character. They both whole heartedly agree that Kageyama is Vegeta, scowl and all.

Anyway, the point is, at first glance they seem a very odd couple. Even some of their friends who _did_ know them thought they would never make it.

But Shōyō tends to consider them the poster couple of opposites attract. Why? Because they balance each other out. While Shōyō forces Kei out of his shell, challenging his usually low expectations and giving him confidence to reach for more, Kei also matures Shōyō, keeping him grounded and giving him a safe place to retreat because even _he_ can get overwhelmed.

Kei is smart, and Shōyō is...not as smart, Kei is cool and detached while Shōyō is always in 100%. They have little in common as far as interests, but they are supportive of each other.

It’s because of this, Shōyō _knows_ without a shadow of a doubt, down in his very soul, that he and Kei will last.

So all those haters can suck it.

He and Yamaguchi make it back to Shoyo’s hotel room, opening the door to Lev’s wail of _“Where have you been?!”_ and Kenma’s sigh of exasperation. Kageyama hangs out on one side of the room chatting quietly with Suga. Everyone nibbles on the snacks and sips the champagne provided by the hotel as a congratulations.

Yachi really outdid herself, and managed to stay within budget. Shōyō hopes Yamaguchi knew how lucky he was.

“Calm down, Lev,” Kenma says, barely looking up from his phone, no doubt conducting business through emails, “He’s here now. That’s what matters.”

Lev looks appropriately chastised, slumping into one of the spare chairs. Yamaguchi chuckles turning to Suga, “If you all have things under control, I should get back to my side of things. I’m afraid I’ll return to Tsuki having murdered Akiteru if I don’t head back soon.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m locking the door behind you and setting Tobio-kun to guarding the door so my idiot brother doesn’t try to escape again,” declares Natsu as she swoops into the room, already dressed to the nines in her dress. Shoyo’s chest swells, she’s never been more beautiful.

She catches him looking at her and grins. “I hope you appreciate this, big brother. I don’t wear dresses for just anything.”

“Well, you should,” Shōyō replies, “You look awesome!”

A light flush covers her cheeks as she rolls her eyes. “God, I don’t know how much more sap I can take. Mom has been crying ever since we arrived yesterday.” She swats her brother on the arm and points toward the bathroom, “Go. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he groans, smiling at her again. On his way he pauses next to Kenma.

“I hope you don’t plan to work through my wedding.”

Kenma doesn’t even look up, his thumbs rushing over the virtual keyboard so fast Shōyō is surprised he can tell what he’s typing.

“I will do my job as your groomsman when the time comes. Go take a bath.”

Shōyō snorts, considering snatching Kenma’s phone from him and not giving it back until he swears to put it away. However, Kenma looks up as if reading Shoyo’s thoughts, his cat-like eyes flashing with challenge, one eyebrow raised.

“Fine,” Shōyō pouts, finally making it to the bathroom. He takes another look over his shoulder and his eyes land on Natsu talking to Kageyama and Suga. Kageyama leans in to say something, and it must be something nice, because Natsu’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and she looks away, shy and awkward.

Shōyō has known about her crush on Kageyama for years, though he has always thought Kageyama oblivious to her affections. Watching them he’s not so sure about that, not with the way Kageyama’s cheeks pink up lightly as a soft, fond smile curls his lips as he watches Natsu.

Hmm...it would appear Shōyō and Kageyama are overdue for a very, _very_ long conversation. Shōyō wonders what Kei would say about this development.

Suga glances up from watching them with an indulgent grin and winks at Shōyō. He narrows his eyes at his former senpai whose smile grows innocent, and Shōyō worries about leaving them alone while he bathes. He doesn’t need Suga meddling in his sister’s love life. Ugh, the thought of that makes him shudder.

Speaking of which, Shōyō hopes Yaku will be able to make it. Last he’d heard, Yaku wasn’t positive he could get away from work, but Shōyō had begged Kenma to beg Kuroo to beg Yaku try, hoping the romantic atmosphere would inspire Suga to finally make a move. Ten years was a long time to pine over anyone.

The bath goes quickly. There isn’t much to do since Shōyō can’t grow facial hair for his life. After that it is just getting dressed. Suga insists on trimming up his undercut and styling his hair, and Natsu insists (forces) him to wear light makeup. He will never admit to her that it looks good, he doesn’t want her getting any ideas that he’ll be wearing it from now on. But, considering the occasion, he stops complaining, even if it does feel a little weird on his skin.

Soon enough, everyone is dressed and ready to go. Tanaka pops by to let them all know it is time, and for the first time that day, Shōyō feels his stomach flutter with nervous anticipation. Luckily he grew out of his irritable stomach after high school or he would have run to the bathroom by now. As it is, everyone files out of the hotel room looking as if they’re heading to a magazine shoot.

By the time they reach the venue, a garden they’ve rented for the ceremony, Shōyō can’t sit still. He’s so nervous, and excited, and scared, and feeling so many emotions at once it’s impossible to identify them all individually.

The garden is breathtaking, spring flowers in bloom all around, a living rainbow filling the air with a plethora of sweet scents (and saving them money as Kei pointed out once before). It rained the night before, leaving everything bright and vivid. The tent, chairs, and arch are an off-white color and decorated with purple irises and white lilies. It’s all so perfect and romantic, and Shōyō would have loved to have the whole thing, ceremony and all, outside but the forecast threatened rain later, so the reception will be in one of the ballrooms of the hotel.

The guests have all arrived, mingling while someone plays the piano in the background, providing the music that times the event. It changes not long after Shōyō and his entourage arrive, signaling the start of the ceremony. People wander to their seats, separating and taking their place behind the groom they came for.

Shōyō thinks he and Kei are so lucky, they have so many supporters, friends and family, gathered here for them to celebrate such a special day, even if their marriage won’t be acknowledged by the government. That thought makes Shōyō’s heart ache, but it’s a soft ache when he’s surrounded by so much love and acceptance by those who are more important than any government opinion.

Akiteru and Yamaguchi join him, Kenma, and Kageyama. They line up in order of height for the groomsmen, with Kenma leading the procession much to his embarrassment. As promised, he’s put away his phone. He gives Shōyō a small smile before walking awkwardly down the aisle, his shoulders hunched under the stares.

Next is Akiteru, then Yamaguchi, and last Kageyama. Right before his best friend steps away to make his way down the aisle, Shōyō leans forward, whispering, “I think we need to talk about my little sister.”

Kageyama’s eyes go comically wide, and he shouts, “What? Now? Dumbass!”

Guests chuckle, used to Kageyama’s perpetual awkwardness, and he balks, his face flushing hard. Kageyama coughs, nervously shooting Shōyō glances as he’s ushered on his way by dismissing hands and a smug grin.

Three steps in and Shōyō takes his place to follow, joined by his father.

“You ready for this?” His father asks, the Hinata Smile shining on his face like a thousand, one thousand watt bulbs.

“Always been,” Shōyō replies with a giggle.

They step forward together, his hand firmly grasping his father’s forearm. Shōyō can see Kei up front, at 6’4”, almost a head taller than Kageyama. He looks beautiful, his golden-brown eyes gleaming with emotion even though his face is as stoic as ever. As Kageyama passes from the front of the arch, Shōyō sucks in a sharp breath. It’s not the first time he’s seen Kei in a suit, but this is different. The dove gray suit fits him so perfectly it might as well be painted on, and the soft emerald of the vest and tie compliments him so well. Kei looks like he stepped out of a fantasy novel for gay boys everywhere. He’s so stunningly beautiful Shōyō thinks he may cry.

“Please tell me you two plan to adopt soon.”

The question spoken low in his ear yanks him from his daze, and his toes catch the heavy carpet they walk on making him trip slightly. Those who catch his blunder snicker, and Shōyō glares at his father, embarrassed.

“Oops,” his dad replies, a little sheepish,” Sorry.”

“Why are you asking?” Shōyō asks, deciding the answer was more important than guilting his father since the end of the aisle was rapidly approaching.

“Because your mother is already stocking up on baby items, and if you don’t give her a grandchild soon, we will end up poor and homeless.” He shoots his son an exasperated look.

Shōyō chuckles, knowing his father’s irritation is just for show, the look in his eyes says he wants grandchildren as soon as possible as well. “Well, to be fair, we’re only just getting married,” Shōyō answers.

His father sighs, “Just as well.” Then they’re at the front, and Shōyō can’t take his eyes off his soon-to-be husband who is almost smiling back at him. Just before his dad walks away, Shōyō grabs him by the arm and drags him into a tight hug.

“Thanks, dad,” he whispers, his voice getting choked as he holds back tears. He lets go, and his father grips his shoulder, unable to express his feelings with words, but his brown eyes shine with everything Shōyō knows he means; they’re brimming with love, pride, and unshed tears.

His father takes his seat next to his sobbing mother, Natsu rolling her eyes as she hands her tissues. Shōyō grins and turns to his finacé.

 _Not much longer_ , he thinks, smiling wide and fond at the love of his life. Kei allows himself to grin back at him as he takes Shōyō’s hand. Then the ceremony begins.

They had contemplated a traditional wedding, but decided against it since nothing about them was traditional. In the end, they decided on a western ceremony, something simple.

The officiant dove right into it, seriousness sprinkled with a bit of humor. Then it came time for their vows. Shōyō had insisted they write their own, much to Kei’s horror. He knew that his boyfriend had a hard time expressing himself with words that weren’t sarcastic or meant to hurt. However, as good as Kei was with showing love through actions, Shōyō still likes hearing it. It wasn’t often that he demanded Kei man-up and tell him how he felt, and their wedding was one moment Shōyō refused to back down from.

Kei squirmed and Shōyō tunes out everything else as the officiant turned to him and indicates it was time to say his vows. Kei coughs, nervous, a light flush on his cheeks as he squeezes the smalls hands in his bigger ones.

“It’s no secret I couldn’t stand you when we first met at fifteen.”

Well, this was starting out real well.

“You were loud, passionate, and completely annoying.”

Shōyō rolls his eyes as some of the guests, those who had been there, quietly snickered.

“Truth is, I think I knew I was fu—screwed—the moment you jumped in the air and stole that stupid ball from me.” Kei pauses, chewing the inside of his lip as he stares over Shōyō’s shoulder. He swallows a few times and mutters low enough only Shōyō can hear, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“You better listen closely, Shrimp, cause I’m never doing this again,” he says louder, letting everyone else hear and laugh, and Shōyō blushes at the nickname that used to be an insult, but was now a term of endearment.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Kei pauses again like he’s thinking through his words, but Shōyō can see the slight reddening of his eyes and nose, the way his eyes swim with emotion, the way his throat bobs as he chokes back a sob.

“You’ve always been the standard I measure myself against. Your pride, the passion I cursed in the beginning, your determination to overcome any obstacle in your way; all of it drove me to be a better player and teammate, and a better man.”

Shōyō doesn’t even bother to hold back his tears. Thank god Natsu used waterproof makeup.

“I know I haven’t always been reliable, but I hope you know that I didn’t propose just because of some asinine tradition. I wanted you to be sure that I’m in this for the long haul. There’s never been anyone else, Shō.”

Despite his efforts, a tear does, infact, slip down Kei’s rosy cheek. He wipes it quickly away. Then he narrows his eyes, though the glare is ineffective since his eyes are red with tears.

“Anyway, you’re still annoying.”

There is a combination of sniffling and giggling coming from their guests, though you couldn’t pay Shōyō enough money to pull his eyes away from Kei to check.

“But, I suppose I’m willing to put up with it, if you’ll have me. I’m resigned to dealing with your snotty nose when you’re sick, or your endless energy and excitement when you’re happy (even though you wear me out), and you’re getting an allowance so we can stay on the right side of ‘for richer or poorer’.”

More laughter, and Shōyō chuckles through his tears. If Kei thinks he wears him out, just wait until tonight. Snarky, grumpy, sexy, wonderful bastard.

As if he knows what Shōyō is thinking, Kei blushes, concluding his speech, “Love you, Shrimp.”

Shōyō wipes his own eyes, he can’t stop smiling between his tears. He has to take a minute before he can say his own vows because he never expected so much from Kei.

When he has more control, he coughs and gives his head a shake, taking Kei’s sweaty hands in his once again.

“Well, how am I expected to follow up such a wonderful promise?”

Kei rolls his eyes, trying to hide all the emotion welling beneath the surface. Shōyō can feel the tremor that shakes him through their clasped hands.

“Of all the things I could say about you, Kei, the first words that come to mind are infuriating, arrogant, selfish, cold.”

Kei stares at him, gold-brown eyes wide with anxiety and insecurity. Shōyō knew Kei’s vows would come mixed with insults and sarcasm; it’s the only way he can say how he feels without imploding. Shōyō had determined to offer it right back when he sat down to write his own. But only at first.

“However, those were the thoughts of a naive teenager who took everything for granted.”

Kei visibly relaxes. Shōyō almost tuts, how could Kei ever think _he_ still thought that way about him.

“It took me a long time, far longer than it should have, to see you for who you really are. You hide so well behind the mask you want everyone to see, but I know better. I know you lash out because you fear being disappointed. I know your arrogance only hides your insecurities, though you are far more capable than you give yourself credit for.”

“AMEN!” Yamaguchi hollers behind them, and all the guests laugh and cheer. Kei stands there, eyes growing even wider, mouth falling open as he’s laid bare before witnesses. Shōyō steamrolls ahead and hopes Kei will forgive him later for calling him out like this. However, he wants to kill Kei’s fear that he has never been good enough for him. He wants Kei to leave, knowing as he does, that he is loved and cherished, and will be till death do they part.

“I know you’re not selfish or cold, only careful. You don’t open up easy—you didn’t open up easy—not for me. It took so much work to break past your walls, but when I finally did,” Shōyō squeezes Kei’s hands, curling in on himself because just remembering that moment feels so overwhelming, “When I did, the result was so much _better_ than any game I’ve ever won. Better than winning Nationals our third year. Better than making it pro. I learned then how loyal, and gentle, and caring you are. I could never imagine, much less be tempted, toward anyone else. You are mine. Mine to have, to hold, to treasure, through all the good, and bad.”

Shōyō is sobbing so hard he’s having difficulty speaking, his words coming out stuttered and broken. He gazes at Kei and for a moment he sees utter adoration in his eyes before he covers it up with embarrassment.

“I love you, Tsukishima Kei, I always will.”

Shōyō smiles at Kei, big, bright, and filled with all the love he has for him. Kei blushes even darker, but he doesn’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. He looks away, obviously too overwhelmed to look at Shōyō directly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kei says, his voice thick.

After a minute the officiant clears her throat. Both Kei and Shōyō look at her, and her face is splotchy, her eyes red-ringed, and tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Well,” she begins, clearing her throat again when it came out scratchy. “Those were probably the most romantic vows I’ve ever heard.”

Shōyō hears wet chuckling from their guests and turns to look at the crowd, Kei following to do the same. There isn’t a dry eye under the tent. Both of them blush.

The officiant laughs, “I suppose we better wrap this up so these boys can get to their wedding night sooner than later.”

Some of their guests cat-call and whistle as Shōyō goes so red his hair pales in comparison. Kei isn’t much better behind his hands.

The ceremony moves forward after that, wrapping up with the traditional vows and an exchange of rings. Then the officiant formally announces them as Mr. and Mr. Tsukishima, concluding with a kiss.

Normally, Kei isn’t one for excessive displays of public affection. Shōyō supposes their wedding is the exception to a lot of things on this day. Kei drags Shōyō in by the waist, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He places a warm, dry palm on his cheek, and just as he leans down, someone clears their throat behind Shōyō, nudging him a little. Both he and Kei look up and see Kenma smirking at them (Shoyo’s proud of the fact Kenna’s eyes are slightly red), then look down where he indicates. Right behind Shōyō sits a wooden stool, painted seafoam green, with the Kanji “Kissing Stool” scrolled across it artfully. Their guests erupt in laughter.

Shōyō glares playfully at Kenma, receiving a chuckle in response as his friend shoves the stool forward. Shōyō stomps up onto it with a roll of his eyes, facing his fian— _husband_ . For crying out loud, he’s _still_ almost a head shorter than Kei.

Kei smirks at him, wrapping an arm around his waist again. Yes, he’s shorter, but Shōyō is actually a little impressed by the gift. He only has to tilt his head when Kei cups his cheek in a gentle hand, and his irrationally tall husband only has to slightly bend to meet him halfway.

As usual, the kiss sends an electric sensation down Shōyō’s spine, causing him to shiver slightly. His favorite thing will always be kissing Kei. And to his utter surprise, Kei pries his lips apart with his tongue, sweeping in and stealing the breath from his lungs. The kiss is by no means filthy, but it is possessive, and it makes Shōyō’s knees a little weak.

Amid the laughter from joyful guests are whooping and hollering, and cheers and clapping.

It’s done. Hinata Shōyō is now, _finally_ , Tsukishima Shōyō.

 

**•••••**

 

The party is in full swing, and full of laughter and mingling guests. Shōyō had not been able to stop kissing Kei on the way over, but with the exception of dinner, they haven’t had a moment together, pulled in opposite directions by family and friends who want to congratulate them or comment on their ‘beautiful’ ceremony.

Shōyō is content though, he knows that the party will be over soon, and he and Kei will have two uninterrupted weeks to…

Well, Shōyō has _ideas_ on how he plans to spend those two weeks.

Their first night as husbands will be at the hotel, then they catch a flight to the Bahamas. Shōyō can’t wait.

So, until then, he can be patient.

With dinner over, there’s only the cutting of the cake left. Any gifts were mailed to them, and Natsu is in charge of collecting offerings of money. So all that’s left is to have fun, and that’s exactly what Shōyō is doing until Kuroo and his husband, Daichi, wander past.

Shōyō is chattering excitedly with Kenma, Lev, and Inuoka, when a deep voice speaks low into his ear.

“Hey, Chibi-chan, it’s not nice to neglect your hubby just hours after tying the knot. Looks like you’ve got a lot to make up for.”

“Huh? Oh!” He replies as he looks around, finding his husband by the far wall near the dessert table, staring daggers at him. He flinches. Oops. “Bye guys!” He chirps, abruptly abandoning his friends, as he wanders off, strolling through the crowd of people dancing, drinking, and generally making merry.

Kei is swirling a tumblr of something amber colored, staring out into the crowd, his face composed but his eyes dark with anger.

“Hey there hubby!” Shōyō greets, wrapping his arms around his trim waist. He doesn’t play often anymore, except when Shōyō drags him out, but he keeps an exercise regimen religiously. Surprise, surprise.

“So you remember who I am,” Kei grumbles, sipping from his glass, his free hand stuffed into the pocket of his suit pants.

Shōyō refrains from rolling his eyes. He hadn’t been ignoring Kei, he was just doing his duty as a good host. But Kei has always been uncomfortable in crowds, Shōyō had only hoped he would be able to hold out for a few hours.

“Jealous?” Shōyō smirks, brown eyes glinting wickedly.

Kei snorts into his glass, “As if.”

Shōyō does roll his eyes then, because Kei is so much easier to read now after so many years.

“If you want me to make it up to you, we could always sneak under the dessert table and make out.” He meant it as a joke, knowing Kei would never go for something so risqué.

But Kei has never been one to do what others expect.

He looks down at Shōyō thoughtfully, and Shōyō grins even wider when he recognizes the look in those mesmerizing golden-brown eyes. Kei takes the lead, grabbing Shōyō by the wrist and pulling him along. They stop near the cake, pretending to admire it as they try to subtlety gage the attention of the crowd. No one seems to be paying them any attention, so Kei lifts the table skirt, indicating Shōyō should move with haste. Shōyō giggles as he ducks beneath it, Kei following after him.

The space it a tight fit if they don’t want to be seen, so the have to be careful how they maneuver. Shōyō ends up on top of his husband, pressed against him from chest to knees.

“This is really uncomfortable,” Kei complains. Shōyō laughs and his mouth ends up covered with a large palm. “Shush, idiot, do you want everyone to know we’re under here?”

Shōyō can’t help it, he’s just so happy. He kisses Kei’s palm, and warmth floods his chest as Kei’s expression softens. He removes his hand, tucking a stray hair of Shōyō’s back into place. His eyes are full of love.

“I really liked your vows,” he admits, his eyes roaming every part of Shoyo’s face as if he hasn’t already memorized every part.

“It was all true,” Shōyō confirms, smiling softly at his husband. “Mr. Tsukishima.”

Kei’s eyes snap to meet his, alight with a happiness Shōyō rarely sees in them. “Mr. Tsukishima.”

Kei slips a hand behind his head, pulling Shōyō down for a slow, soft kiss. Shōyō hums in appreciation. They pull back to take a breath, staring into each other's eyes, before going back in. This time, the kiss is deep, full of want and unmet need.

Shōyō is limited in his movement, so he grips what material he can of Kei’s dress shirt, his suit jacket having been set aside in the warmth of the ballroom. Kei is less hindered, and his hands wander up and down Shōyō’s back, his neck, and over his ass. He moans, unintentionally spreading his legs, and Kei slots a thigh between them, rubbing at his growing erection lightly. Shōyō rolls his hips downward in response, Kei’s hard on pressing against his hip, and making Kei grunt.

Shōyō breaks the kiss panting, leaning back some to take in his husband’s face. It’s flushed from alcohol and desire, his eyes blown wide with lust and lidded.

If they were anywhere else.

“This is probably not the best idea,” he says, though he’s grinning. Kei spreads his large hands over his asscheeks, gripping him hard as he forces Shōyō hips to roll forward. Shōyō has to bury his face in Kei’s neck to hide the wanton moan that escapes him.

“No one ever said this was a good idea in the first place,” Kei teases, continuing to grind them together, his voice low with lust. He turns his head, sucking on the skin right below Shōyō’s ear, and it’s not fair because he’s so sensitive there and Kei _knows_ it.

He’s gonna be so hard when he has to crawl out from their hiding spot. Perfect.

“I do-don’t think... _fuck_...our guests will appreciate seeing my erection.”

“They won’t if I make you come.”

Shōyō shoves down hard onto Kei, sobbing and biting at his neck. Kei hums.

“They won’t have to know anything if we leave. We _could_ skip the rest of the reception and I _could_ take you apart in our room.” Kei shifts them slightly, the movement setting their straining cocks against each other.

“Goddammit you asshole!” Shōyō cries, biting into Kei’s shoulder. His dick is throbbing. Heat pools in his gut, his orgasm hurtling toward him like a train.

Kei chuckles, then hisses at a particularly rough drag of Shōyō’s cock over his. “Your choice,” Kei whispers into his ear, sucking on the lobe.

Shōyō can’t think, his cognitive functions shutting down one after another with the feel of Kei’s hands in his ass and his cock rubbing against his. He wants to drag his husband from the hall and to their room, and make good on his promise. He wants to continue what they’re doing, finishing beneath the table, unbeknownst to their friends and family just feet away. Mostly, he just wants to come.

He nudges Kei into a sloppy, wet kiss. He’s almost there, a few more seconds…

“I found ‘em!”

Like water dousing a fire, the sexual tension coming to a head between them effectively ends with Tanaka’s brash voice. For once, Shōyō hates his friends.

“What the fuck?!” Kei hisses, one arm tightening protectively around Shōyō as the table cloth is lifted up. “Oh hell no!”

Impulsively, Kei’s hand snaps out to grab the cloth, but instead of the soft material, his hand wraps around an ankle.

“Kei! Wait!” Shōyō shouts, but it’s too late. Kei yanks with all his strength, which is a lot given he isn’t exceptionally buff. Still, it’s enough to pull Tanaka’s foot from beneath him. All they can do is watch in frozen horror as the feet teeter precariously before gravity takes over and Tanaka falls backward, dragging the table cloth with him.

Kei curls around Shōyō as glassware, cutlery, and food rain down around the table. Luckily they were underneath, escaping the worst of it when everything finally came to rest.

The hall was reverberating with laughter at the spectacle, guests cackling, cat-calling, and whatever else one can think of as Shōyō and Kei’s illicit activities ware laid bare amid the mess of food.

 _So much for a discount_ , Shōyō thinks as he buries his head against Kei’s chest in embarrassment.

“Sorry, guys,” Tanaka apologizes, genuinely contrite. Shōyō peaks over Kei’s shoulder, and Kei twists to glare at him.

Tanaka looks up, then back at them, shrugging, his expression just as embarrassed.

“At least the cake is okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make motivation happen.


End file.
